As the cost of new construction continues to escalate, new and different ways are being looked at to revitalize both the interior and exterior appearance of old buildings. Such revitalization should be inexpensive and easy to install. In addition, escalating costs continue placing competing demands on architects and interior designers to do more with less resources. Such competing demands require looking for new visual effects that can be created with a minimum amount of material and labor.
There is therefore a need in the art for a new building panel system that can be used either to decorate the exterior or within the interior of a building to create new visual effects. Such building panel system should be inexpensive to make and easy to install.